


The Traveller: Skyrim

by Lord_Mortem



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Mortem/pseuds/Lord_Mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientist finally gets his invention to work, temporarily transporting him to Skyrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveller: Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, may do more.

David Church, Scientist, soldier, and inventor of the Ark Multiverse Transporter stared at the swirling purple hole in time and space made from his machine start to close in on itself. As he watched, it shrunk to the size of a golf ball before completely vanishing. He sighed. There was definitely no going back now. Until….he checked his watch. He had around thirty minutes to explore, before (hopefully) the AMT brought him back. It was a risk, sure, but he had never agreed with his colleague’s slow safe approach. The way he saw it, it was a much better idea to test out these things for himself. Plus, it was much more fun this way. He checked himself over, noting the absence of damage to his gear or clothing. Now, where was he? Looking around, he noticed that he was in the middle of a forest. In the dark. Shit.

“I hate the dark” He muttered to himself while getting to his feet. A quick thermal scan around him with his goggles came up negative. So far so good. Hefting his Heckler & Koch HK416 Assault rifle, he began his trek into an unknown land. If, of course he wasn’t still on Earth, as what happened last time. Rather than bringing him to a new world, the AMT had simply put him half way across the world to China. Oh what a lot of laughs that was. A suppressor was attached to his AR, as well as the one on the Glock 17 that he carried in a holster at his waist, beside his energy sword. On his back, was a backpack containing medical gear, and some explosives. He was dressed in pure black clothing covered with an experimental body armour ( Advanced Protection Body Armour, or APBA) A black balaclava with night vision goggles completed his outfit. After around ten minutes of walking through the forest with seemingly no end, Church was growing impatient. Finally, however he spotted smoke rising in the distance and hurried to investigate. Reaching a small rise, he was able to catch a glimpse of some of what this world had to offer him. What he saw wiped out any thoughts about the AMT malfunctioning again. A dragon. A large, living, fire breathing dragon was tearing shit up right in front of him, along with….where those zombies? Zombies equipped with swords and axes with eyes that glowed blue. He stood there for a moment with his mouth open.

“Right then” he muttered. “Definitely not China”

The beast was attacking a medieval looking city with guards dressed in chainmail with orange colours shooting arrows at their tormenter, and fighting the zombies, which in some cases, literally throwing themselves at the soldiers. What really caught Church’s eye, however was the woman dressed in glittering silver armour, complete with mask and hood. She had a bow of the same colour in her hand, and she was landing shots with pin pointing accuracy. Church was impressed. The dragon lunged at her but she shouted at it. Literally. Despite the sounds of combat, her voice carried across the battlefield as if she was standing right beside him.

“JOOR ZAH FRUL”

The scientist had no idea what that meant, but whatever it was, it seemed to have a massive effect on the dragon. It froze mid-leap, like it had struck an invisible wall. Then it crashed to the ground, head first. It would have been almost comical, if the dragon had not snapped it’s head up with frightening speed and knocked a pair of unfortunate guards off their feet. It proceeded to send a column of fire in the direction of the masked woman, who launched herself upwards to avoid it, firing an arrow in mid-air, which lodged itself in the dragon’s eye. The unlucky creature shrieked in pain, and stumbled away from its opponent, while desperately trying to flap its wings. Church lay down with his rifle held in front of him, and observed the proceedings. He spotted some of the combatants shooting fire, ice, and lightning out of their hands. Magic then. 

An inhuman growl sounded close to Church. He whipped around, raising his weapon and pulling the trigger. One of the walking corpses had been in the process of readying its weapon to skewer him from behind. The first round shattered the creature’s blade, before embedding itself in its owner’s eye socket. The another pierced its throat, while the last two ploughed through it’s mummified lungs. It fell with an almost surprised gurgle. Church watched as its eyes lost their bluish glow. 

“Dam, that was scary” More growls made him glanced up and pin point a group, a dozen or so of the walking corpses marching towards him. They had separated from a large force that was in the process of charging down the hill to engage the soldiers. “Shit” Church groaned, and unclipped a grenade from his belt. He lobbed it at the zombies. They ignored it, much to their regret. (If they even had any at all) The grenade exploded, sending a hail of shrapnel in all directions. Most of it sliced through the unfortunate undead like they were made of paper. A zombie clad in a set of heavy ancient looking armour was about to attack, when a large piece of shrapnel sliced its head clean off at the base of the neck. It just stood there for a few moments with its axe half raised. Then it collapsed. Church gunned down the last two corpses then turned to find a silvery bow with an arrow aimed at his throat. The masked woman from earlier had shown up, and despite her mask, Church could feel the death glare she was giving him.

“One move creature, and you die” She stated. Yep, most certainly angry. At least she spoke English.

Wait? Creature? Oh, the goggles. Church slowly, as to not antagonise her, raised his hand and deactivated them. “I am human” He told her, her. “I mean no harm”

She seemed surprised, but not for long. “Who are you?” She snarled, and inched the arrow, until it was aimed at his eye. “And what is that?”

“Look, I would to stand and chat” Church said, then glanced at his watch. He only had a minute left. “But I don’t have long left”

“What do you mean by that? You’re not going anywhere, until you tell me just who you are?”

“You first” Church replied, and smiled to himself internally at her angered posture. 

“Silvia Dragonborn” She almost spat at him. 

Church nodded politely. “Well I gotta go, see ya around” Before Silvia could react, he was surrounded in purple light then vanished, leaving no trace of his presence.

^^^^^

Church was sent flying into his desk as he was ejected by the AMT’s portal. Dusting himself off, he surveyed the room, making sure everything was the same way he left it. Nodding in satisfaction, he placed his equipment on a chair in the corner, before removing his balaclava, revealing a pale face, with a few freckles dotting here and there. His reddish hair fell to his shoulders, while his aqua coloured eyes studded the computer, displaying the status of the machine.

He smiled.

“First run successful”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
